Mariella Sapphire Destiny Thompson goes to Hogwarts!
by DamnitAntoinette
Summary: Mary Sue parody! Mariella Sapphire Destiny Thompson is a beautiful, charming, lovable, smart, talented witch. She's sixteen years old and this is her first year at Hogwarts. Good thing she has a newly acquired hot boyfriend to help her! Will include: bad spelling, over-descriptiveness, a 'dark past', and random make out scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**I know I should be working on my other stories right now, but until I get some inspiration I decided to post this for some laughs! Here ya go. BTW, the bottom authors note is by 'Suethor' me.**

**Chapter One:**

Mariella Sapphire Destiny Thompson herd a nock on her copmartment door. Shew as surprized. last year at high school (befor she weant 2 hogwerts) she had beeen un-popular and was piced on. She swept er golden clored hare over her sholdar, fluffed her black cat ears that she was wereing crsytal earrings on, fluttered her large, dazzling sapphire blu eyes (dats how she got her second nam), and opened da door. She hadch osen da most epmty room in da trane. A boy put hs heed in da window. "Do u mind iff i sat hear?!" He aksed. He had handsome blond hare adn it was long and sexah. He had icey blue eyes lic limpid tears. He was wereing a sleeveliss tshirt and whit skinny jeans dat clung to him attractilvey.

"i dont mind" said Mariella, delihgted. "My nam is Mariella Sapphire Destiny Thompson, but u can call me Mariella."

"U r beootiful, will u go out wif me?" He aksed sexily.

"okay." She straightened Her slimpe blue dress wif white pearls emroubdered on it and fingerered her saphire and sliver neclace. "What is your nam" Shea asked. "Regulus Black" he said. "what house r u in? I hav never layed eyes apon ur beooty befor."

"Dis is my first year," she asnwered sweetly. "Dumbly Dore mad a mistack and seant da hogwarts letter thingy to my cousin HerMone instead. Im 16"

"so am I."

then they started making out until it was tim for dem to get of da train.

A/N: is it goood. Tell me plz. Ma friend told me shes nut a Maru Sue, so itz ok!


	2. Chapter 2

**Helooo again :)**

**I'm only aloud on the internet one day a week for eight months now so I won't update as often. During the time between X-mas and New Years I'll be at my dad's house though, so I can probably update more often. **

Chrapter 2: Sroting House.

Mariella Sapphire Destiny Thompson ws comfused shew as a 1rst yere, soo she should be in da boots, but Hairgid wsa a perv, soo shed idn't want 2 rid wif him. "OMG, IM SOO CRONFUSED!" She sed sexily.

"Is ok, u can rid in da carrage wif me :)" sad her knew bf, Regules. He ws soo sexah dat sheA wished sh cold hav sexx wif him but sHe ws 2 pure adn cristan**(a/n: no offense to any Christians. I've been reading 'The Prayer Warriors') **2 bee un-vriginized untol shew as marrid. "Ok" she sad sexily. "We caan makeoot on da way."

Den te carrage startid too mov. and shee wus presed aginst Regusell comfortibully. ANd hee wa verryvery sofft and sexxyy! He leened in too her and sed "u r verry sexxxyyyy and sofft. u r curvee 2. "Thanx i m glad u r my bf. can we makeouut now. u r sexxxxxxyyyyyyy!" shee sead beyoiutifualy. and thee wer abouut to makeoutrt. butt jus then shee saw LOopin oustid an hee wuz abouut t0o masticate. so thee stoped makouting and screemed "perv! totes! perv! totes!" adn loopoin wentaway and screemed "prepz! u r pozers! i luv masticating!"

Then they wer at the big casle dat iz hogwertz. and regeles sed "Dis cassle is almos az big as... meeeeee!" And MArielle sad sexxillylyyyyyyyy "yes i no" den dey weant 2,da comma roooms. Mareella weant 2v herr speshel houze dat dumblydores mad fer her. it was callled...unicorn raynbow sapphire, adn da macscot aminalw as...a piture off marella adn a uniciorn!11111 and da uniciorm waz namd reggie, afterr regeleus. dey moovd reggeuls to da house so dat dey cud bee 2gether beecoz they're lovve waz trooooo!11! then theyy madoot.

**A/N:**

**this chapter was cowritten with BookDevourer.**

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi :) sorry for the late update. When i started planning out this chapter, i realized what it was missing: Time Travel! so, sit back and (try) to read Mariella's and Regulus's adventures in 'Da Futur'. **

**WARNING: Reading of this Mary Sue parody may cause loss of brain cells, Mary Sue paronoia (Yes, that is a thing), and mad fits of giggles(hopefully).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (if you can call it that at this point). the "You've lost ur election" line belongs to Gothprincess666, who is, i believe, a true suethor.**

**Enjoy!**

Chatrp 3

Marrella adn Reglus whent in2 da Geat Hal. Dey stat at Mareella's privet tabl. Dey aet a meel off swan meet adn cakk. Al da eevil stannic punks lik Jammes Putr adn Luccisush Mafloy strad et dem. dey wated 2 hav six wif Mariella bcase she was soe pretah adn bootiful. Atfer diner, regulu bet uop sum puks dan dey weant 2 Mariilla's privey rom. dey hadd deccided 2 hav sx bcausd den th punks woldnt tree 2 hav sexxx ewif Marriella. dey tok of al dere cloths adn strated makin oot naked. dey kissed soo passivly dat merialli hod an ogrenasm. den dey storted 2 hav SIXX! it ws da bets momment of Mariella Sapphire Destiney Thompson (odderwise known ass Merry) s lif. Den, somfing hapend sudnly!1111 Profess McGooganal adn Profesorss Snap adn Dumbleydor appered!1111 DEY WER NAKUD!11111!1!111!11! dey frownd adn left. dey stroted havin sexx boot Mariella noticd sumthin "OOH NO!11 VEGGILUS!1 u've lust ur election!11111" e locked down

"OOOHH NOOO1111!" sad Veggulus sedly. den he sad "Wati! i no sumfin dat can go back in tim so wee con hav a prefect sx! it is...a tim macheen!11"

Marelle gapsed. "Letz goo1!" reguvus pot un whit skin jens adn a Katey Perr tup, boot marrela gasped "vegulus! u luk gauyy!"

"Omga." veguvus tock of da tup adn put on 1 dat sed "Mariella Saphire Ditiny Thumpson Ruckz!" Mariella gasped adn huged hm.

den shee put un a white dres wif pikn adn leyow flower on ti and pkn blue sprikly hig heals dat wer coved in lase adn boos. den she put onn sum pikn lipstick wif sprikly whit lipgross un tip of itt. shey poot un som sarkpulley eiylinner adn makora. and shea dadnt ned cronsealur bcause she wsa soe prettah off coplezxion. den dey wunt to da tim macheine adn steeped insid. dey pursedn soom bottuns and den dey wer sudenly...in da futur!111! Marry gapped "ooh noe! wee missed oop! i nuvur miis up!{ she sad modetly.

'u dodnt miss up marella' sed veggilus. "dis wass dee attc off Merlingod."

Suethor A/N:

Heelo:] :) ;0. i hop u ejnoy da chaptr! i ned tree revuews ur im nut continooing da stroy.


	4. Changing my pen name

**Hi everyone, for those of you who don't look at my profile regularly (99.9 percent, probably) this is just to say that on Friday (if all goes as planned) I will be changing my username to MaraMania. See you then :) **


	5. Next GenerationAttack of Lily Evans

**Hi! Sorry this is so late :(.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Mariella Sapphire Destiny** **Thompson**.

Chapter 4: Mareela mets da Nxt Genaratian

A/N Hi! Dis is da next chaptr. I gut a beta redder nowe so da spelling wil b improvd.

Mariellla blicked and opend her iyz that werr krystal blue and sparkld lik a million dimonds. Shew as in hugwarts...but at da same tim it was nut hogworts. On wun side, da walls wer decoratted wif evil satannik puk things, lik Marilyn Mansion and Fall oot Boyz, and it hadd a black adn gray flag wit a piture of tree people: wun was a goff gurl wif black hair with purple streeks in it adn eyes lik limpid tears. Mariella new write awaye dat dis gurl was a vanpire, even thowe her teeth wer strait and wite. Da other gurl also hadd black hare, butt hers had red streks in it. Shew as wearing a black cape with pinck tassels .Then Mariella gapsed suddenly...the tird gurl on thee flag was...her nemesi, Dark Krystal Evans!111 Lily Evans used to b a good suthern gurl lik Mariella, and her nam was Angel Sparkle Lily Evans, but den shea strated datting Jammes Potte and she changd her nam 2 Dark Krystal Evans and became a SATNIC PUNK!1 Suddenly, a hot bouy apperred.

"Hi." He sed. "IM SCORPUS MALFOY! Who r-" Suddenly he gased. "UR MARIELLA SAPHIRE DETINY TOMPSON, OTHERWISE NOWN AS MERRY!"

"OMG, how did u nowe?!11" Mariela sed sexilyy.

Den Scorpiurse Malfoy lead them oveer 2 de other sid of the rom. It wuz decoratedd wih unicorns and signs dat sed 'NUTHERNERS AND STANNICS AND PUCKS DYE!' In da center off it al was a HUGH pick and blu flag wif a piture of tree peeple: Jerry of Chris, Jo Bel the Sutherner, and...MARIELLA SAPPHIRE DESTINY TUMPSON!11

"We is da nxt generation," Scorpus Malfoy seadd, "And we r figting aganst de evil pucks lik mye X-gurlfiend Rose Blackheart Wesley, who turnd in2 a stannic goff hore."

"WHY DID SUCHE A TRAGIK TING HAPPEN?!" Explained Marry and Reguluz, destraute.

"Wel," Scorpus sarted, "Herr dud's frend Harr Potter wuz supposed to defeat da Dirk Lorde, but da evil goffs coverted him, so Vlodemort never dide. Den hes punk Satanfather, Serious Black, infiltrated hugwrts and turned every1 in2-"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!

an ear-splitting shriek cut through the air, and a dart buried itself in Scorpius's neck. He fell down, unconcious.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted. Mariella turned and gasped.

"LILY DARK KRYSTAL EVANS! ME NEMESI!11"

"That's right," Lily said "It's me, your 'nemesi'. And I've come to finish you off, once and for all. I guess you didn't hear about Jo Bel, did you? Well let me tell you this: No one, and I mean NO ONE messes with _my_ hogwarts!"

"OMG NOOOOOOO!" Mariella screamed, blowing a kiss to her followers one last time before Lily shot her. There was a sudden pop, and Mariella had disappeared. Slowly, the occupants of Hogwarts turned back to normal, and Lily found herself back in the right Era, recieving high-fives from the Marauders.

"Is she dead?" James asked hopefully.

Lily shook her head. "Not dead, just kicked into the next fandom. I hope they have the right weapons to deal with her."

Little did they know that even as they spoke, Mariella Sapphire Destiny Thompson was plotting her next conquest.

**A/N: So...this is the last chapter. Surprise! I'll probably write a sequel set in a different fandom (I'm trying to decide between Percy Jackson, The Lunar Chronicles, and Mistborn.). Review & let me know what you think :) **


End file.
